Glass fiber reinforced thermoplastic resin has been used in electronic articles and automobile parts which require rigidity, due to its high flexural strength. In general, a glass fiber reinforced polycarbonate resin exhibits improved tensile strength and flexural strength, while maintaining good moldability. In particular, glass fiber reinforced polycarbonate resin has good flexural modulus and thermal resistance, and it is therefore useful for articles which need to endure continuous heat or load.
However, reinforcing a thermoplastic resin with glass fiber can lower its impact resistance as compared to the same thermoplastic resin without glass fiber, and thus it cannot be employed in parts which are susceptible to fragmentation when subjected to exterior impact. Glass fiber reinforced resin also exhibits low flowability upon molding. Consequently, there can production disadvantages associated with using the same because of the need to increase temperatures for injection molding and the like. Furthermore, when a core-shell graft copolymer is used as an impact modifier in glass fiber reinforced polycarbonate resin to reinforce the impact resistance thereof, such a polycarbonate resin exhibits low flowability, which leads to considerable fragmentation of glass fiber during extrusion. As a result, glass reinforced polycarbonate resin may not enhance impact resistance as desired.